


let me sleep

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iwaizumi is too pure, M/M, dumb volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi tells Kageyama to stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's still 9/4 in some places so HAPPY KAGEIWA DAY!!!

Iwaizumi wonders if the ceiling of his room was always interesting. Even with the lights off he could still see how white it was. Was there always a line there? He huffed in annoyance and turned to his side pulling the blanket over him as he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later and he could still hear the crickets chirping outside.

Damn it.

He’d been getting less and less sleepy lately and he couldn’t understand why. Thankfully it hadn’t gotten in the way of volleyball practice, but Oikawa would tease him every time he’d let out a huge yawn— _no Shittykawa I will not jerk off to dirty thoughts about my boyfriend._

He’d thrown a ball to the setter’s face when he started describing his own lover’s features, his adorable freckles, his soft lips, smooth thighs— _goddamn it Trashykawa I don’t need that image in my head._

Iwaizumi shuddered at the thought and massaged his temples. While touching himself was tempting since he hadn’t done so in so long, he wasn’t in the mood and he opted other options.

There wasn’t anything physically that’s preventing him from sleeping. He hadn’t eaten anything before going to bed, but his mother had offered him warm milk he was hoping it could help. Even Oikawa had since stopped pestering him in the middle of the night after he finally asked out Karasuno’s pinch server.

Was it something psychological then? Was this the beginnings of insomnia? There wasn’t really anything he can think of that could keep him up until the wee hours of the morning.

Unless…

He grabbed his phone from beside the pillow and scrolled through his contacts, tapping dial when he found the name he was looking for.

_“Hello?”_

“Kageyama,” He then cleared his throat when his voice came out rougher than he’d intended.

_“Iwaizumi-san? Isn’t it pretty late for you to be calling?”_

He caught himself before he scoffed. “Never mind that,” he paused and drew in a careful breath. “You need to stop thinking about me.”

_“I… what?”_ He could hear the worry in the younger boy’s voice.

“I mean,” He ran his hand over his face in frustration. “Are you thinking about me?”

_“Yes?”_ A pause. _“But only in certain times of the day.”_

“Like right now?”

_“Um… yeah,”_ A smirk rose to his lips. His assumption was correct.

“You need to stop.”

He blinked when he heard a thump from the other end. _“But why? Do you want—“_

“No!” He was quick to interrupt the younger boy’s train of thought. “That’s not it.”

_“Then?”_

“I can’t sleep,” he responded flatly.

A long pause followed after. Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment since he might have sounded ridiculous. “Hey, Kageyama—“

_“You want me to stop thinking about you because you can’t sleep at night?”_ He suddenly realized how stupid it sounded coming from Kageyama.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the other continued talking. _“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? That… I can’t sleep because I’m thinking of you?”_

Wait, what?

“You… can’t sleep either? When did that start?”

_“Since we started going out,”_ A gasp. _“Iwaizumi-san, you don’t mean—“_

“No! Of course, not!” He may not say it out loud and they may not see each other often, but Iwaizumi truly liked Kageyama. He hadn’t felt happier and he wasn’t going to lose this feeling soon.

“We’re not breaking up.”

Kageyama sighed. _“That’s a relief.”_

“I’m not giving up on what we have, but this certainly is a problem.”

_“So… how do we deal with this? Should I just stop thinking about you at night? Just think about you at other times of the day?”_

Iwaizumi shrugged, but he considered the idea.  “Yeah, that seems reasonable.”

He heard shuffling on the other end. _“Alright, I’ll let you sleep now.”_

“Thanks, Kageyama,” satisfied, he smiled and turned to lie on his back.

_“See you in two days?”_

“Hm,” he nodded. “Good night, Tobio.”

The older boy shook his head fondly when he heard the other gasp. _“’Night… Hajime,”_ Kageyama muttered.

The wind spiker lingered before he hung up. He placed his phone back in its previous position and felt sleep slowly catching up to him. He surrendered to sweet oblivion a few minutes later, a little black bird wearing a crown on its head visiting him in his dreams.

 

“You’re looking chipper today, Iwa-chan! I see you finally considered my suggestion!” Oikawa gesticulated suggestively.

Iwaizumi shot him a glare. “No, I did not Trashykawa. Shut up.”

“Oh, really?” The setter cast him a sidelong glance as they walked side by side. “Actually, Yama-chan texted me this morning. Something about Tobio-chan asking him if he couldn’t sleep at night because I was thinking of him?”

Iwaizumi sputtered at the statement and looked at his friend in bewilderment. “I—that wasn’t—“ Oikawa’s laugh cut him off while he was still looking for words.

“Oh my God, Iwa-chan! You’re so cute!”

His cheeks surely didn’t turn red because of the weather. Storming off to open the club room, he ignored Oikawa’s teasing. He was going to have words with the younger setter later.

“For the record though, I do think of Yama-chan at night and that keeps him up, but only because he’s thinking of me, too.”

Silence fell between them as Iwaizumi just watched as Oikawa disappeared out the door after getting changed for practice. Was it really just him all along? Was he thinking of Kageyama without realizing it? The voices of the approaching first years woke him from his daze.

That night he lay in bed and tested out his hypothesis by thinking of Kageyama: wondering if he was doing his homework; what he’d eaten for dinner; how many tosses he made that day.

He’s not willing enough to admit that he’d miss hitting Kageyama’s tosses. Meeting on opposite sides of the net was exhilarating, but he doesn’t deny wanting to be on the same team again someday.

His phone stared back at him almost mockingly as he contemplated calling the younger boy, but almost(almost!) sighed in relief when the screen lit up instead to show Kageyama’s name as an incoming call.

“Hello?”

_“Iwaizumi-san, I can’t seem to sleep.”_ A pause. _“Are you thinking about me perchance?”_

A soft chuckle escaped him. “Yes, I am.”

_“Oh. I was just thinking about you, too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is dumb


End file.
